Talk:Survivor: Bolivia
Auditions (Closed) Name: '''Antoine '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: (18+) '''19 '''Role: '''Anti-hero '''Biggest Fear: '''Squirrels '''Audition: Antoine is in a park, with another boy. "Hey, Survivor dudes. I'm gonna win this thing, so pick me." he says. He then begins to dance, and the tape ends. Aren't you a little too old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 19:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Name: Claire Gender: Female Age: '''21 '''Role: Protagonist Biggest Fear: Potatoes (don't ask xD) Audition: A girl in a green tanktop is sitting on a bench in a park. "Hey, Claire!" A random boy walks over to the girl, Claire. "Hey, Blake," she responds in a girly voice. "So, Claire, I was wondering," the boy, Blake, asks, "would you, like, you know, help me with the project due in class tomorrow?" Claire warmly nods at Blake. "I would love to." "Thanks Miss President," Blake says. He walks away. Claire looks at the camera. "Why should I be on Survivor? Well, it's just because I am really friendly and am a perfect leader, as told by my role as President around campus. Choose me, and you'll have a totally awesome show." Claire smiles and the camera turns off.--[[User:TDALindsayfan1|'I' was]] born 20:30, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Name: Nate Gender: Male Role: Hero Age: 20 Biggest Fear: Clowns Audition: A guy in a Tuxedo siting in his Office Nate turns on the Camera I want to be on survivor to do camping activities and feel the wild. I would make friends and Break them. If you pick me, there will be drama for your Ratings. Nate turns the camera off and lays down and waits for the call-THE BEST TDIMAN IN THE WORLD! ---- Name: Destinee Age: 19 Gender: Female Role: Protagonist Biggest fear: Bad hair Audition: '''"Hi producers of Survivor Bolivia! My names Destinee and I'm like totally excited to audition for this show! I've never been camping or anything, but I think that my strategical ideas could help me win! I don't own any regular shoes, so you only see me in high heels! I may look week, but I'm not! Sure, my parents are rich and spoil me everyday, but I still have to survive life with them! Get me out of my house for once!" Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 21:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- '''Name: '''Matt Jones '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''21 '''Role: Protagonist Biggest Fear: '''Maniaphobia- Fear of Crazy People or Going Crazy '''Audition: *Camera Turns on* *A guy with Brown Hair, Wearing a Dark Red T-Shirt and Jeans Appears sitting in his room* Matt; Oh Hello, I Matt would like to be on your Survivor show. I have been watching the series while it was airing and I always wanted to be on it. Why you say? Well I love making friends with other people. I can make drama, break drama or even hate drama what ever you want its your so pick me you wont regret it *turns camera off* Explosivo FTW! 22:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Name: '''EvilTweek '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''19 '''Role: '''Antagonist '''Biggest Fear: '''Ailurophobia- Fear of Cats '''Audition: *Camera Turns on* *A guy with Black messy hair, Evil Red Eyes, A Black Jacket and Black Track Pants Appears in Area 51* EvilTweek: Hello you may you might be confused why im in area 51 you see im an alien clone watch *shoots himself in the head and dies*. *walks to the camera* See. I'm a very Evil person of course I definetly make drama which is good since its Survivor. I have'nt seen much Survivor but i've seen enough to know what to do so you should pick me or else I will kill you *walks back and shows a Nuceleur Bomb* So you better pick me! *camera turns off* Explosivo FTW! 22:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (NOT ACCEPTED) Name: Derick Gender: Male Age: (18+) 20 Role: '''Oreo and Chris's Dad '''Biggest Fear: '''Death '''Audition : '''Derick:Hello, I am Derick I have A Buetiful Wife,A daughter,And A son. Oreo,Penny,Chris Get In The Kitchen!!! Oreo,Penny,Chris:What Dad? Derick:Wave! Oreo,Penny,Chris:*Waves Then Leaves* Derick:So Please Pick Me! "Ain't Nothing Gonna Break My Stride" Words Of Mathew Wilder... 22:49, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- '''Name: '''Tim '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: (18+) 19 Role: Anti-hero Biggest Fear: ''' '''Gymnophobia – fear of nudity. Audition: Hello, my name is Timothy. Auditioning for this show but you should know I can get along with certain types of indiviudals but I am something that will never give up. Now, as you can see, I need the money for "specific" deeds and I'll speak of them pleasntly so I could prove my rights in this world. Don't judge me or I will hunt you down faster than the second you read this message! >_> Accept and things will get interesting. TDAR is Excellent! ♥ 22:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Name: Rachel Gender: Female Age: (18+) 18 Role: Antagonist Biggest Fear: being ugly '''Audition:' Hi im Rachel. Im been in Tiki Island and All Stars. I have been on this show before. Dont you know what i can do. *Jeff calls* No im not going to be your new co-host. Pick me! ---- '''Name: '''Anonymous '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: (18+): '''22 '''Role: '''Anti-hero '''Biggest Fear: '''Terrorist '''Audition': *Shows Anonymous walking in the park* Anon:*looks straight at camera*Oh Hi, I didnt see you there.Why I think I should be in Survivor is because I always try 100% in what ever I do, and to show you this, I am going to beat up this 6 year old child* Show the kid waving as Anonymous starts to run up to it with a bat* *Camera flashes back on and shows Anonymous bleeding with his teeth knocked out on the ground as his wallet gets stolen by the kid* ---- Name:'Zoey '''Gender:'Female 'Age:(18+):'18 'Role:'Hero 'Biggest Fear:'Clowns '''Audition: *shows a blonde girl with dark blue skinny jeans,a pink tank top,and red high heels*Hello,my name Zoey and I'm here to audition for Survivor...where are we going again?Whatever,it doesn't matte.Well,you know my name,check,you should also know that I'm really nice and I could the splitz!*does the splitz*I'm a great cook,I can cook pies with all sorts of stuff.I think that's all I should say,I think you could learn more about me if you choose me to be in the show. (By:Shh, ~HR's hunting for leprechauns, 23:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Name: '''Max '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: (18+) '''31 '''Role: '''Antagionist/Anti-Hero '''Biggest Fear: '''Being Buried Alive 'Audition: '"You know what, this show needs some Max! I'm used to being the older guy of the group, which I will be. I'm just sorta hoping you will pick me because I will make for good ratings, am a great competetor, and will fight till the end. *thinks he stops camera* Those producers are sure to pick me." "What if they don't?" "THEY WILL!!!! Oops, I forgot to turn the camera off, heheheh. *sigh*" No Need to Fear! Mr. E is here!! 23:43, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Name: Teige Gender: Male Age: 18 Role: Protagonist Biggest Fear: Fire Occupation: Poet Audition: "Hello, I, am Teige. Poetry is my life, my soul, and my heart. The art of poetry is my passion, my life revolving around its beauty. I plan to win, Survivor, and this I swear. With love, hard work, and strength, I will conquer this game and turn it into my own story." ---- 'Name: '''Natalia '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: (18+) '''18 '''Role: '''Protagonist '''Biggest Fear: '''the papparazzi stalking her and breaking her tennis racket *Beautiful Italian girl with intoxicating green eyes wearing white shorts and Red bikini top at the beach* '''Audition: '"Hey guys, my name is Natalia. Im a professional athlete and you probably recognize my posters and magazine covers. I hate being famous sometimes and I don't get to be normal to much. Im very friendly and am kind of everyones big sister. So Survivor guys, Im 100% percent game! This Italian Chick knows how to work it!" ---- 'Name: '''Dominic '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: (18+) '''22 '''Role: '''Antagonist '''Biggest Fear: '''Love. '''Audition: '"I dont really have time for this so I'll make it short and simple. Im gonna be on your thing. Thats it. Bye." ---- '''Name: Melinda Gender: Female Age: 20 Role: Protagonist Audition: A girl appeared on the screen, cuddling a stuff teady bear. "Like, oh my gosh!" She started. "You're restarting the show? EEEEE! I, like, love Survivor, I would always watch it as a kid! So, like, please pick me, or else I'll die, and it will be all your fault! EEEEE!" (Meh, I wanted sign-ups to close. =P) WARNING: This user has a 100% '' 15:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- '(NOT ACCEPTED)''' Name: Suzy Gender: Female Age:20 Role: Nate's Sister Audition: A Girl looks into the camera smileing Hello survivor people! i would like to be on surivor because my brother is auditoning too! so if you pick me there will be catfights! Suzy turns off the camera-THE BEST TDIMAN IN THE WORLD